


Engagement

by Eimi_nee



Series: Imagines, One-Shots [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eimi_nee/pseuds/Eimi_nee





	Engagement

"Hi babe,

I got you flowers for our birthday.

Do you remember the first day we met each other ? I smiled at your long hair, joking that it made you look like a girl. You stared at me as if I was mad, and I could see that you immediately hated me.

I'm glad it changed.

I'm sorry about that day. I know I have never told you why I acted like that. Well, the truth is that you looked so gorgeous that I felt really confused. At that time, I still thought I was straight - so maybe I told myself I only liked you because you looked like a girl.

But the truth is that I love everything about you.

We started dating a few weeks after that. It went pretty quickly, but it felt so natural. I know we're made for each other. You complete me.

The day you kissed me for the first time was the best day of my life. We were outside the dorm, in a park. It was nearly midnight if I remember well. Wonwoo and Chan had left us alone to play soccer, and you took my hand to lead me to the swing. I remember thinking that it was so cliché, but I liked it.

I liked the way your hand felt so right in mine.

We sat there for about ten minutes without saying anything. As time passed by, I was starting to feel a bit nervous. You were playing with the sand under our feet, and you looked at me when you felt my eyes on you. I smiled. Your lips answered mine. I loved your smile so much. I turned my head away so you couldn't see me blush, but I heard you clearing your throat. You called my name, and you said those three words for the first time. They were floating around us when I told you these words back. You smiled and got up, sat next to me, and kissed me.

Oh, how I wanted this moment to never end. But Chan came back and saw us, running away while screaming. His poor innocent eyes.

We debuted a while after, and fans starting to ship us together. That's when I knew I could hold your hand and kiss your shoulder without hiding myself. I wanted the world to know I was yours, and that you were mine. Everytime you smile, I do too, because your smile makes me the happiest person in the world.

The fans joke about my heart eyes, and how I always look at you as if I was in love. But it's the truth, I am. I'm in love with everything about you.

I love your soft hands, your cute lips, your shining smile and your long hair. I love the way you take care of everyone, even when it means you can't take care of yourself. I'm glad I'm here to take care of you, you clumsy head. I love the way you get jealous whenever I hug someone and how you try to make me jealous by hanging out with Mingyu and Josh. I'm in love with your voice, your eyes, the way you move, the way you are.

I'm in love with you.

Today, as you know, is our third anniversary. And I've been thinking a lot recently. About how much I love you and how much you love me. About how I'm sure we're made for each other and how I promise you I will never leave.

So Junghan, now, put down that letter and look at me in the eyes. I know I might be blushing and you might be crying right now but look at me.

I have something to ask you.

I love you, to the stars and more.

Seungcheol."

And as Junghan looked up, discovering the opened box hiding a silvery ring his boyfriend was holding, he couldn't help but feel like the happiest person in the world.


End file.
